


当Nero说他想吃披萨以外的饭

by Narikso



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: DV，N新V梗来自厨房喷火做饭小视频改了一点，睡前智商直线下降
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 27





	当Nero说他想吃披萨以外的饭

**Author's Note:**

> 真的很喜欢哥的尾巴就自由发挥了  
> 睡前摸鱼Zzzz

“着火了？”

但丁伸长脖子看了眼厨房紧闭的门，火舌从门缝里喷出来点，不一会火势又小了，很快又变大了。这火候，烧烤Griffon都不够均匀。

“不。”绷直身体的尼禄说，他抱着灭火器，仿佛随时准备冲进去。

“V和呃……”尼禄舌头打结，怎么都叫不出一声“爸”。太怪了，真的，尼禄得需要一些时间缓冲。

但丁身为兄弟能看出维吉尔这段时间见到尼禄时下意识绷紧的嘴唇，装出一副不苟言笑的样子。其实维吉尔就是这样严肃，但丁总觉得……维吉尔不会在儿子面前装严父吧。虽然维吉尔一定会是个严父，但是，老哥，好歹给儿子点明一下你想让他叫你“爸”而不是“呃……”。你以为人人都是我，能猜到你的心思吗？

但丁挂念着火灾，暂且放弃逗他，好心补全：“和维吉尔。”

随后但丁意识到了什么：“他们在做饭？”

“我想……大概是的。”尼禄犹豫地回答。

“他们在做火鸡？噢，可怜的Griffon，为了这顿晚餐牺牲了自己。不过恶魔肉很难吃。”

“你吃过？”

“吃过，维吉尔把地上的恶魔残肢打进我嘴里过。”但丁做出呕吐的动作。

“你又干了什么？”尼禄指责。

“我是受害者！”但丁却没有给自己开脱，他拽了一下维吉尔的尾巴又怎么了，他在床上还亲过呢。

厨房水深火热，像一口冒火的锅，锅盖已经起不到遮灭的作用。

“他们进去多久了？”但丁问。

“一小时。”

“一小时？就算是披萨也送到了，来回十趟的那种。”

但丁说着就要拨打披萨店的电话，尼禄欲言又止，但丁对他说：“有时候，你不会想尝到维吉尔的料理，你的V也是一样，他们都一样。”

但丁以为尼禄会劝他，他的手指在确认键悬停，他早都切到录音功能了。老哥，你得感谢我，录下了你儿子为你说话的时候。

可是，尼禄像是一名掌握真相的福尔摩斯：“他不会给你做饭吧，别以为我能上当，你根本没尝过怎么知道好吃不好吃。”

被一个孩子看透的感觉糟透了！

头顶的灯突然熄灭，屋里陷入黑暗，厨房的动静很快消停下来。

但丁第一次觉得没钱交水电费挺好的，他现在也不上厕所。

尼禄借着月光，看到一盘冒着火的东西装在盘子里，被V放在餐桌上。V就连端盘子的动作都优雅好看，虽然光线很差看不真切。

但丁望着盘子里摇曳的火，“啊哦，好极了，Griffon在哪，可以烤他了。”

V指了指厨房，维吉尔还没出来。

厨房冒出来的火变成了蓝色。

“他干嘛这么认真？我要叫披萨了。Kid，吃什么味的？”

V笑着给这个从来没吃过维吉尔料理的人解释：“他去厨房是因为尼禄说了一句披萨吃腻了。”

他还操心什么父子关系！操心什么！维吉尔从来没为我做到这种程度上！

“他喂你吃过恶魔肉。”

尼禄说。

天啊，老天啊，尼禄学会假惺惺地安慰人了，Mundus是不是会跳草裙舞了。

V提醒但丁注意形象：“在孩子面前说自己嫉妒不太好。”

“什么？我嫉妒？你从哪里看出来的，我嫉妒一个孩子？不过就是几口饭，你以为你是谁……V！”维吉尔的人性面！维吉尔看穿但丁的想法就跟但丁对维吉尔的心思了如指掌一样，V有维吉尔的记忆，但是思想截然不同。

“见鬼，我差点忘了，V，我问一句，你跟维吉尔有没有共通……心灵感应啥的。”

V一如既往神秘地给出答案：“也许有一部分。”

“好，提问，你知道维吉尔现在在想什么吗？快让他停下来，他会毁了厨房。我下次应该把厨房用砖头塞满，反正我们用不到。”

“可能在想你会不会把这盘肉吃下去。”

“这是肉？你不说我还以为这是木炭。”

但丁捏起一块冒着火的肉，皱着眉咬了一小口。

小便的味道。

恶魔肉。

但丁立马吐了出来，脸被恶心的味道扭曲：“这不是给尼禄的晚餐吗？”

“本来是的，维吉尔认为需要先试手，冰箱里的肉不多。”

V丝毫没有让但丁吃下恶魔肉的愧疚，哈！维吉尔的良心！

但丁夸张地哭丧着脸：“难吃得快哭了。”随后他对着V说，“快把我的话传达给维吉尔，我要哭了。需要我投币吗？”但丁摸索完身上所有口袋，除了意外发现被洗成一团的披萨小票，一无所获，“先欠着，记在尼禄账上。”

尼禄注视着厨房蓝色的火焰稍稍平静下来，稍微放下心扭过头说：“嘿，干什么呢！”

但丁没好气地亮出他的底牌：“你再秀你们关系好balabala我就告诉维吉尔你对着镜子模拟喊‘爸爸’。”

尼禄瞬间涨红了脸：“我没有！”

“哦对了，还有你假设听见维吉尔叫你儿子后你潇洒的反应。很可爱，我认真的，哈哈哈。”

尼禄恼羞成怒地吼道：“但丁！”

嘭地一声，尼禄把灭火器捏爆了。

厨房的蓝色火焰熄灭了，维吉尔走出来，身后还拖着细长性感的尾巴。尼禄衣服都是干粉，维吉尔望向但丁。

“怎么回事？”

但丁仿佛回到了小时候，维吉尔看破但丁把刚借过来的书藏起来的小心思。

那眼神就是维吉尔对但丁专门适用的300w红魂技能“维吉尔知道但丁又在讨打了”。

但丁举起双手：“一个意外。”

但丁知道维吉尔肯定听到尼禄对着镜子练习的那段话。

尼禄显然也意识到这一点，年轻气盛的大男孩红着脸半天说不出一个字。

“我……我是，就……好吧。”

尼禄深吸一口气，维吉尔皱着眉。

但丁认为，这是他哥在掩盖紧张的事实。

一声让住宅区所有人都听得见的“ **爸** ”差点震破但丁的耳膜。

维吉尔喉头动了动，但丁及时说道：“不必用同样大的分贝回应，维吉尔，不知道的还以为咱们家买了五十个音响。”

“我当然不会。”维吉尔冷淡地回道。

维吉尔还没有开口，尼禄连忙说：“我出去兜兜风！”

尼禄破门而出，把门粗鲁地关上，然后他背靠在门上，大口喘着气。

听到旁边的笑声，尼禄才反应过来他下意识把V也拽出来了。

“V……你说过你跟、跟老爸心灵那个……他刚才感觉怎么样，我搞砸了，我还跑出来了……”大男孩懊恼不已，他身上还有干粉，狼狈不堪地逃了出来。

“事实上，我跟他并没有这种联系。”V坦白，“但是维吉尔刚才很开心。”

“好吧，谢谢你安慰我。”

“不。是真的，你没看见维吉尔开心得尾巴尖都往上翘起来了吗？”

“不是一直往上翘的吗？”

“那是见到了你。不管你再怎么觉得你搞砸了你跟他的相处，有一点你总是避开：你是他的骄傲，Kid。”

尼禄过了好一会才嘟囔着说：“别叫我Kid。”

V很快想到了新的称呼：“My boy？”

为了对得起这个新称呼，V冰凉的手贴上尼禄发烫的脸颊，凑上去亲吻了尼禄紧绷的嘴角。


End file.
